Lily Evans Fights First
by mageofmyth
Summary: Lily Evans having read the books decides to be proactive and take out people before they can hurt her Harry. Not a love story but a story of preemptive revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

In this story the plural of Horcrux is Horcrux

Lily Evans was not your typical teen; she was a witch and had been all her life. She hadn't known until she had met her friend Severus Snape, Sev for short. Together they had read most of his mother's books on magic, so when she started Hogwarts she knew much more about magic than any other muggle-born student. If only she could get that James to leave her alone.

Christmas vacation was going slowly. Lily had finished all her homework, Sev was out of town visiting relatives, and her sister Petunia was being mean to her. Not that Petunia being mean was new, she had been that way for quite some time. Petunia was very upset that Lily was a witch and she wasn't. She was also upset that Lily got to go away for school, never once thinking that Lily might be a little lonely and homesick from time to time. Petunia resented Lily for being a witch and for her parents still loving her.

Lily went up to her room to read one of her school texts. When she opened her trunk she found a box, tied shut with string. It had _Lily Evans' School Trunk_ on it, and strangely enough today's date. She almost didn't open it worried that James Potter's group was pulling a prank on her, but then realized that they couldn't be anywhere around. Furthermore, she decided that if they were pulling a prank that it happening in a muggle household would get them into a fair amount of trouble, and perhaps they would study instead of prank. She opened the box and read the note from a girl named Hermione.

Lily spent the next few days reading the eight books that were in the box. The first six were about a son that she and James Potter would have while he went to Hogwarts. The seventh was a book on him searching for Horcrux, ending just after he killed Voldemort. The eighth book was by far the most interesting. Hermione had written it. It told some of what happened after the seventh book, but also told many other useful things, like potions and spells.

She hadn't wanted to believe the books, at first, but she actually knew who Vernon Dursley was, and while Petunia was too young to date him it didn't surprise her that it would happen. Hermione asked that she try and change some of this, because Harry was her best friend and she couldn't stand to let him go through this sort of pain.

Lily thought long and hard about everything that the books had said. She couldn't imagine herself married to James but supposed that he might be nicer than he seemed. Sure she could change some of it by not having any children, but then some other poor child would end up having to go through these manipulations. Alice was one of Lily's friends and she knew that Alice liked Frank Longbottom a boy just one year ahead of them. Lily couldn't let that happen to them either. Sev turning out like he had really scared her, she had to change things.

Lily started to work. When Sev came back she talked him into getting all of his mother's books, which she read and took notes on. Some they had never read because they were old family books that contained dark spells and potions, now she read them. She didn't tell Sev why she needed this information, while she liked him, she could see how he was becoming what he one day would be. She hoped to change that but didn't want any future Death Eaters to know what she knew. In fact she had decided that no one would ever know what she now knew.

Lily was not considered a potion prodigy for nothing. She slipped Vernon a potion under the guise of helping one of the neighborhood girls sell hot chocolate for a little spending money. The potion made Vernon want to drink his least favorite beverage. The original potion would have let him stop after his third glass the variation she made didn't. It had never occurred to her how this would play out.

Vernon found Sev's dad outside the liquor store and paid him to go in and purchase vodka. Sev's dad tried to run off with the vodka, after taking Vernon's money. So Vernon knifed him, dragged him behind a dumpster, and proceeded to drink seven bottle of vodka while the man bled. Both died, Mr. Snape bled to death, and Vernon from a combination of Alcohol poisoning and exposure.

She felt very sorry for Sev; although his father was an alcoholic and not a nice person, Sev had loved him. Another strange thing that came out about the deaths was that Petunia had secretly been dating Vernon. The police had made them come in to the station and talked to her parents and Petunia. Needless to say, that between consoling Sev and listening to her parents yell at Petunia, Lily was very happy to get back onto the train to Hogwarts.

She cornered James on the ride, and begged him to lay off of Sev for awhile. After finding out why he agreed. She thought that perhaps he was nicer than she gave him credit for. Sev wouldn't be back for a few more days, because of the funeral.

The first morning back from Christmas Break, most of the students received a late Christmas present. Many owls, in fact all of Hogwarts' owls delivered notes to various students.

_To those that would like history_

_We have stood by for too long and let the ghost bore us to death._

_Happy Hunting_

Attached was the spell to get rid of a ghost. Lily read the letter and listened to her friends talk about it. She hoped that someone would take the initiative, but if not then it would be hard to prove just who had cast the spell. She could hear James and his friends going on about how they wished that they had thought of this.

Many people around the room were memorizing the spell. The Ravenclaws, because they wanted to know every spell. They Slytherins, because they realized how useful it would be to keep a ghost from reporting their activities. The Gryffindors, because they wanted to be able to play tricks. The Hufflepuffs were the only house that memorized it because they were sure that the Professors would soon be taking all the paperwork away.

Even with so many owls delivering mail the staff never even noticed. It started, not with the History Professor, but a Slytherin deciding to get rid of the Gryffindor ghost. By the next evening small gangs of students were exploring long forgotten passages looking for new ghosts to vanquish. It perhaps helped that someone was running a game complete with a betting pool. Some smart student, from Ravenclaw, finally looked up a spell to call ghosts and won the whole thing.

Lily found the whole thing amusing; she had gotten rid of the History Professor, the ghost named Binns, without ever going near him. She had taken the time while everyone was looking elsewhere to explore the Room of Requirements. It was a treasure trove of stuff. Besides the Horcrux she found lots of robes, trunks, and other things. She had even found a small pouch, like the one that the books came in, that allowed a large number of items to be carried in a small amount of space.

Hermione had been very kind to send her a bottomless pouch, around the size of a galleon; it had a lightning bolt embroidered upon it, to hide the books. There was another magic pouch, but it was plain. To hide both pouches she had also sent a Mokeskin Hide Pouch; anything inside of it no one but the owner can get out. Every book in the Room of Requirements was stolen the first night.

She had lucked out and found quite a bit of money. Together with old robes and other things that she could sell, she expected to be able to purchase new items next year. The extra coin would also help with her travel and potion expenses. She also spent a lot of time closing off her mind. The room helpfully provided many books. While she had been learning the technique with Sev, she now believed that her life depended on mastering it. The room, helpfully, provided a book which had spells that would slow down the other person, even some that would give any that continued a blinding headache, she cast them all, and repeated them daily.

Sev finally came back, but he seemed to have changed. It seems that with his father dead his Grandparents had agreed to take his mother back into the family. He was expected to act like a pureblood from now on. Since his dorm mates would report him, they had to sneak around to see each other. Luckily they had been assigned together in Potion class. There was even talk of him changing his last name to Prince, since he was now an official member. Sev even had new robes and everything.

Sev had even informed her that he and his mother were moving; in fact his mother was moving everything this week. Lily promised that she would write him. She had been very sad that she had accidentally caused the death of Sev's father. Her mother had even found her crying, but had accepted that she was worried about her friend. Now she wondered if his father's death was leading Sev more towards his Death Eater persona.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

Thanks to the room of requirements Lily learned more about Horcrux than even Hermione had known. A handwritten journal gave her an idea, but it would take a lot more knowledge than she currently had. She needed to study more arithmomancy to see if her idea was even feasible. While studying she needed to challenge herself to come up with different spells to test her knowledge. She finally decided that she would do mass pranks. This served two purposes. The first was that it tested her abilities. The second was that she hoped it would make James and his group start doing mass pranks and not just prank a student or two at a time. This seemed too much like bulling to her.

Her first prank had been getting rid of the ghosts, and thanks to that they had a new and interesting real human to teach history. For her second prank she came up with a new spell, and placed it on all the doors going into the dining room. Approximately fifteen minutes into breakfast one Monday morning everyone's robes turned brown, and five minutes later they turned the color that the wearer least liked.

It was amusing to note that most of the Slytherin students were now wearing robes that would have looked more at home on Professor Dumbledore. She herself was wearing the most hideous mustard yellow robes. The Marauders were being glared at by the staff. When she noticed that Professor McGonagall was wearing robes of the brightest pink, while Dumbledore looked lost in black, she lost it completely and laughed until tears were streaming down her face.

Throughout the day it was obvious that some people had tried to get out of the prank by changing their clothes. The spell made sure that any fabric they touched would also turn to their least favorite color. Some had tried illusion spells, the ones that used the most basic illusion quickly realized that it wouldn't work. The color stayed but seemed to intensify occasionally, making it look worse. A few of the really advanced illusions would, and did, work. Lily thought that it was a great prank. It ended the next day at breakfast, exactly twenty-four hours after it had began.

James found her that evening as she was poring over some books in the library. He started by asking, "Why do you like today's prank and not mine?"

She smiled at him, "So this wasn't one of your pranks? Too bad, I really like it. The reason I thought it was funny was that it was a joke on everyone. Many of your pranks are only on a few students, and even when you go larger they are always on Slytherin house. That makes it seem more like bullying than a prank, however, this prank was on everyone equally. The ghost prank seemed to be against the staff and I thought that that was amusing also. Why do you care?"

He ignored the question, "So you would find pranks that affected everyone, including you, funny because they include everyone?"

"Yes."

She realized quickly that she seemed to have gotten into a prank war with the Marauders. To the students' amusement and frustration; and the staff's anger, they were playing pranks on the school with alarming regularity. Sure some of them didn't work out, but some did and they were fun. Lily was learning a lot about crafting spells, potions, and pranks.

Lily was upset; Sev was spending less and less time with her, and more and more time with future Death Eaters. At least she assumed that they hadn't yet taken the mark. Since she normally spent a lot of time with him, no one noticed that she now went missing for large chunks of time. She made good use of the Room of Requirements. First she wanted to know how to get rid of the trace; so she could do spells in the summer. The second thing she looked into was how to copy books. She found both answers.

She finally found a rare book with a spell on copying and combining books. The spell allowed her to combine many books into one book, without making the book larger. When not being used to read a book it would show the titles of all the books, in both alphabetical and category order. You could also ask it to show you about any topic and it would highlight those books, so you would know where to look.

The next Hogsmead weekend she purchased a nice leather book to make into her library. She then used the Room of Requirements to make one book with all the books that it could produce inside. She then copied the one book and had hundreds upon thousands of books to read. Finally she made it so no one could read her book, unless they were both magical and a blood relation. She also added anti-muggle spells on it, in an effort to keep Petunia away from it.

She had been procrastinating, but seeing Peter being mean to a first year one day gave her resolve a shove. She knew that she needed to do something about him, since Harry had suffered so because of him she wanted him gone. She finally decided how to do it one day when she noticed him going to a detention.

She hung out on the sixth floor next to the stairwell, using spells to keep the portraits from noticing her. Peter came from his detention and went to use the stairs; he was looking at a piece of paper and not paying much attention. She made an illusion of the stairs which had moved off and he fell all the way to the field stones of the ground floor.

She went back to the common room, finished her homework, and went to bed. She silently cried herself to sleep that night. The only thing that kept her sane and functioning was the knowledge that another Death Eater wouldn't hurt her Harry.

Peter was fine, while he had fell and got badly hurt, a prefect had found him and the school nurse had fixed him right up. Lily wasn't sure what to do. She decided to wait and see what happened. The Marauders had soon returned to their prank playing ways, although they did give Peter a hard time when it came to stairs. Lily could tell that they really cared for Peter, and were joking as a way to cover their pain. She decided to try working on other problems.

The next full moon she cornered Remus. "Hey Remus, will you help me with something?" Seeing his nod she went on, "OK just drink this."

He looked kind of strangely at her, "Why, what does it do?"

"I swear that it won't hurt you but you do need to drink it, before you go."

"How do you know I am going somewhere?"

She smiled at him, "Please just drink it. I will take an oath if you want that it won't hurt you." Looking at his watch and seeing that he was late he decided to just drink it. She smiled at him and said, "I will see you tomorrow, have a good night." Remus gave her a funny look but left.

She had made him drink Wolf's Bane Potion, according to Hermione the person who invented it had been killed a few years ago by Death Eaters. Someone had taken his books and notes and eventually in around five more years one of them would look at the notes and pretend to have come up with the potion. She didn't care about the fame but thought that Remus could use some easier nights.

She went back to working on the transformation to turn herself into an animal. Thanks to the Room of Requirements she had some very informative books, few of which were in the library. She also took some time to sneak away to work on a few potions that she was brewing.

The next day Remus grabbed her and dragged her into a secret room. He started by asking, "What did you give me?"

"I call it Wolf's Bane Potion, did it work? If my calculations are correct then you should have been able to just curl up and sleep. So did it work?"

"You knew? Aren't you scared of me?"

"I figured it out recently. I was already working on the potion but once I figured it out I started working harder, and no I am not scared of you. So did it work?"

"Yes, it did."

"Good, I have a bunch of questions. I am sorry but I can't change the taste." Luckily, it was Saturday, because they spoke for about two hours and he drank another dose.

By Monday she was called into the Nurse's office and given a lecture on trying potions out on students. She was also told not to tell anyone about Remus' condition. The nurse and potion Professor helped her patent the potion and make it available for sale. She did find it strange that her parents were never notified, as muggles they had very little rights. All the money went into a Gringotts account under her name.

Sev was angry that he hadn't known that she was working on the potion, and that he didn't get any credit for helping. She explained that he had been so distant that she had a lot of free time. He was acting more and more distant by the day. She wondered if they would still be friends next year. Sev now spent all his time around future Death Eaters, although she thought that some of them might have already taken the mark.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I just wanted to say that I am sorry about Vernon. I had noticed that you liked him, but hadn't known that you were dating. Not that I would have told mom and dad, if I had. I am sure that he must have been a very nice boy if you chose to see him. I hope that you find someone else who is worthy of you._

_I am studying hard trying to get ready for next year. Like you will take this year, I will take a test that will determine if I can take certain classes for my sixth and seventh years. Since we don't have University it is even more important to do well. Quite a few of the other students don't seem like they care much, but as our parents always say it is important to do your best._

_I know that you will do well on your tests, you always were smart._

_Love Lily_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thanks for the letter. Things are going fine here. I am spending most of my time trying to study hard. As you know, I have important test to take next year. It has been an interesting term. We got a new History Professor, who I really like. This one is so much better than the last one. History seems interesting now, and not just a collection of dates and names._

_I did know that Sev and his Mother were moving. He told me when he came back from the funeral. It seems that his Mom's parents didn't approve of her marrying Mr. Snape and hadn't been talking to her. They have now taken her, and Sev, back into the family. In fact Sev may be changing his last name to his Mother's maiden name of Prince. It is an old and well thought of family name._

_Unfortunately I am not spending much time with Sev anymore. I know that his family looks down on those born to parents without magic. I believe that he has been encouraged to only hangout with purebloods, those whose ancestors all had magic. _

_Don't worry about me. I am doing fine. I have Alice and the others to hang out with. I am also trying to learn lots of things. Did you know that Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat? While I couldn't learn how to do that I can learn about it, and other interesting things._

_I do hope that Petunia is feeling better. I know that she must have liked Vernon and it must be hard to know someone your own age can die. I didn't know Mr. Snape very well and it seemed strange to know someone so young who died. I suspect that it is harder for Petunia. _

_Write me back and tell me everything that is going on there._

_Love Lily_

Her next prank used an obscure spell that she adapted and added an illusion to. When people came to dinner they had their animage form an illusion over their normal form. She was interested to see what everyone would be. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was wearing her animal cat form for a hat. James had an illusionary head full of antlers. Peter was wearing his rat form, and of course Sirius looked shaggy with the head of a dog. Strangely Remus also had a dog form, not wolf at all.

Some of the forms scared her. It was said that your animal form showed your true self, and a few people had true selves that proved that they were horrible people. Slytherin had more than one snake hissing and spitting poison. Even Hufflepuff seemed to have a rat, who knew. She actually couldn't believe that it took McGonagall so long to figure it out; she thought that it was too obvious, and had actually decided that this was a bad prank. She hadn't really wanted to know these things about some of her classmates.

She hurried out of the meal, and into the first hidden room she could find. She was breathing hard and almost panicked. James had followed her, and found her pacing around. He started, "Lily, what's wrong? I thought that you liked the group pranks, and the illusion won't hurt you. It's a great animal."

She started crying and collapsed into the floor, taking James who had tried to catch her to the floor with her. Between sobs she said, "You don't understand, I recognize the spell. I thought he was my friend, that maybe I could keep him from turning dark. But he is already dark. How could I be so stupid? Everyone told me to stay away from them, but he always seemed so nice. It's not like I have any other friends around my house. My sister hates magic and me because I can do it."

James butted in thinking that she was rambling, "Lily it was just an illusion."

"No the illusion is your animal form, the form that your animage will take. You will be a stag, Sirius a dog. You should worry about Peter, he is a rat."

"What, how do you know this?"

"I have seen the spell before, and besides looking at McGonagall confirmed it. Did you see the forms over at the Slytherin table? Sev is evil, hell most of them are. I have known for awhile that he was becoming more and more like Malfoy and his cronies, but I didn't understand that he was truly this dark. Has he always been this dark, and I just didn't know it?"

James did the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life, he lied. "I am sure that he must have had some redeeming qualities, after all he got you for a friend."

Three days later everyone sat down to breakfast and found themselves covered in pink fur, with large pink bunny ears, all an illusion. Lily thought it was great and laughed out loud. James seemed relieved that she had liked it.

It took almost a week for Lily's next prank. At dinner one night it started with a single person, one of the Hufflepuff students, started to hum. Then the people next to him started to hum, until it spread to everyone in the room. They were all humming a tune together. No one could quit until the hour was up, she could see that Dumbledore was trying to stop it, but even he had problems spell casting while humming. They had to wait until it was over to finish their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

The next night, at midnight, Lily snuck out of Hogwarts. She used spells to make herself both invisible and soundless. She used a flue to go to the Burrow, and snuck around. She finally found Molly and Arthur asleep. She cast spells on both of them. They would only have the first two of their children, and then no more. Lily blamed Ron for a lot of Harry's problems, and didn't like the stalker girl. She had decided that there would be no reason for any Weasley to have anything to do with her children.

She was almost caught when she came back, the caretaker's cat had run off to get him, but she had managed to get away. She finally managed to sneak back into the common room, where she found James and his group going over a prank they were setting up. She listened for a few minutes and then snuck up to bed.

Sunday evening found Lily finishing up an essay, that was due Tuesday. James came over and asked to sit down.

He asked her, "Lily why do you study so much? You have friends, why don't you spend more time with them?"

"Fear," at his puzzled look she went on, "You are pure of blood."

"Yes, but nobody really cares about that but the extremists."

"I wish you were right. Did you know that except for the Aurors there are no muggleborns working for the Ministry that hold a rank above junior clerk? St. Mungos does have some muggleborn healers, but none have achieved the highest ranks, even with more experience. Most shops are family owned and run, and it is very expensive to open a new one. Some students with muggle parents end up working in the muggle world, which Hogwarts does not prepare us for. Most end up leaving the country, because some places don't care at all if your parents had magic. Even those that become Aurors are more likely to be assigned to Azkaban, and none have ever made it to positions of power in the department. I think that I would like to be a healer, but am unsure. Even with my grades they only take a few applicants. The potion that I created does make me more marketable as an employee, but I am still scared that I have no real future."

"It can't be that bad."

"I believe that your father sits on the Wizengamot, perhaps you should write him."

Dumbledore started the Staff meeting by asking, "Before we start tonight's meeting is there anything that needs to be talked about?"

Professor Slughorn spoke up, "I have received a letter from Miss Prince."

"I wasn't aware that there currently was a Miss Prince."

"When Mrs. Snape's husband died she was brought back into the family, and went back to her maiden name. I believe that Mr. Snape will be changing his name this summer. She has requested that Mr. Snape no longer be paired with Miss Evans or anyone outside of Slytherin House. If other pairings are required she requests that he be paired with someone from an old family."

Professor McGonagall saw red, "Let me get this straight. She only wants him paired with the purebloods? Is this why I never see him hanging around Miss Evans anymore?"

"Yes she wants him only working with purebloods. I don't know why Mr. Snape and Miss Evans are no longer seen together, but assume that he has quit talking to her because of his family. They both attend club functions but stay with different groups during them."

"Albus there must be something that we can do."

"You know as well as I do that we can't interfere with a parent child relationship. Besides I haven't noticed either of them being upset about it."

Lord Charles Potter was a happy man. Today his son had written and asked some important questions. Sure he had written because he was trying to prove a classmate wrong, but Charles was just happy that he seemed to be taking an interest in the world. He hated to do it but had to tell the truth.

The girl had an overly optimistic view of her job situation. It was unlikely that she could become a healer unless she married into the right family. Although since she had come up with that potion, perhaps she could become a junior healer, or work for a company. The broom companies were the largest employers of muggleborns in the country.

Lily patented her next item. She had got the idea from one of the books, her son had fallen off his broom and someone had to cast a spell to keep him from plummeting to the earth. It consisted of two items, a small piece that attaches to a broom, and a bracelet that is worn by the rider. If the two become fully separated then it casts a spell on both making them gently sink to the ground. She also found a way to enchant the broom to only work when the bracelet was worn.

James had nearly died when he had seen her flying really high and then jumping off her broom. But she just gently landed, and even laughed at the look he was giving her.

Lily gave Remus a book and asked him to read it. She did explain that it was not a common book, and that it might even be banned, but that he needed to see it. She also gave James a copy of the same book. The author had been a werewolf, and had become an animage. He claimed that it made the transition easier and less painful. It also explained that learning to organize your mind, with Occlumency, first made the whole process much easier. She noticed, the next week, that they all seemed to be reading up on how to organize your mind.

Lily had racked her brains for a new prank. Thinking of new ones and coming up with the spells, or potions, to make them happen took a lot of effort. She admired the Marauders for their abilities. But she had decided that they had four people thinking up pranks and that made it easier for them. She finally decided what to do.

The next night at dinner, all the tables disappeared. They were not invisible, they were gone. The plates and everything on them were gone too. Only if someone was holding something did it remain. One person had a platter of bread, many had been holding a fork, and of course some had a goblet. Just as people were starting to get annoyed the tables came back.

Just as the tables appeared fireworks and confetti started. Entirely too much confetti Lily realized, by the time it was through, it was almost six inches deep. It had been charmed to not land on the tables, although the students, and staff, were fair game. The confetti disappeared when dinner ended; she hadn't wanted to cause extra work for the elves.

Lily finished her spells and changed. She had finally become an animage, she was an eagle. She thought that she might like being able to fly, and it would make sneaking around easier, just open a window. When she had first decided to do it, she had wondered if she would be something that matched James. Although she was happy that she didn't have such a large form. No her form would be easier to hide in a muggle neighborhood, anyone seeing it would either just think it was another bird, or think she had escaped some zoo.

She did find it amusing that she was an eagle, the symbol for the house of Ravenclaw. She was ranked first in her year, and sometimes wondered why she hadn't been placed in that house. Oh well, she liked it here. Besides she had realized that she was brave. She was about to end fourth year, and she was an animage, and was having a war of pranks. This meant that she had to sneak out and not get caught, a brave thing.

James received a letter from his father. Enclosed was a letter to Lily, he handed it to her and started to read. His face fell. He didn't understand how people could be so bigoted. His father even mentioned that Professor Dumbledore professed to be pro-muggleborn but had never hired any, even when they had better qualifications.

Lily was working on a skill that could make her money. She was working on being able to see and feel magic. While a great skill to have, it was especially sought out for Curse Breakers. Lord Potter had said that the Goblins would hire muggleborns. While she wasn't sure that she wanted to do it for a living, she thought that it might be a useful skill to develop. Besides it was also used in some enchanting. The book she had read said that it was much easier to learn the younger the student. She wondered why it wasn't taught to everyone, then came to the revelation that it wasn't taught, because they didn't want many knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

Lily snuck up behind a seventh year Hufflepuff student. Not that it was hard; Gilderoy Lockhart was trying too hard to look good to notice her. She quietly cast her spell and left. The next time that he tried to obliterate a human the spell would be cast upon himself. It would continue casting until he was magically exhausted.

Finally the last pranks were played and the closing feast complete. Lily spent the night talking to her dorm mates and packing. She promised that if they wrote that she would write back. She wondered if she could talk her parents into letting her get an owl this year. She certainly had the money for it. She still hadn't gone through everything from the Room of Requirements, but had managed to shrink it all. She was planning on spending part of her summer seeing what else it had.

Lily had changed to her muggle clothing. It always occurred to her that wearing it seemed strange after spending so much time at school. Sev had caught her after Breakfast and officially told her that he could no longer be her friend. She had wished him well and left to catch the train.

"Lily, you will never guess what happened?"

"What happened, Alice?"

"Frank just asked if he could write me this summer. Isn't it great? I mean he is Frank Longbottom."

"Congratulations, I know you like him."

Just then a scream could be heard. The Prefects made everyone go back to their seats, and investigated. It turns out the Gilderoy Lockhart had forced himself on a girl and then tried to erase her memories. He had cast until he passed out from magical exhaustion. They wouldn't let anyone leave the train until the Aurors were through. So she was late getting through the barrier.

"Lily Evans what took you so long? Your father and I have been waiting."

"Someone got hurt and the police wouldn't let us leave the train."

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't actually know. I was talking to Alice when we heard a scream, and then the Prefects made everyone stay in their seats. Where's Petunia?"

"Well I am glad that you are alright. Your sister is home packing. As you know my Mother has been getting on in years, and after what happened at Christmas, we decided to take her up on her offer. We will be moving in with her, so that your father and I can help take care of her. We only have a few more days to finish packing, so you will have to start your room tomorrow."

Lily was surprised that they were moving, Hermione had said that it was later. She marveled at how changing one thing had changed so many. She had just wanted to get rid of the man who bullied her child and it ended up making Sev into a Pureblood bigot much earlier, and making them move. Oh well, she did like the house that Gran lived in, even though it was the one that Petunia and her husband would one day harm her child in. But she would change that, no matter what the cost.

Lily found herself living in the smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Drive. Her parents were in what used to be the guest room, and Petunia had the other free room. Lily as both the youngest child, and the person who went away to school made the natural choice as to who to put into the room. Lily didn't mind, but then it occurred to her that that meant that Harry had probably had some of her old stuff. Her bedroom set was badly in need of replacing, so she could only imagine what it would be like by the time he was eleven.

She also found that every time she wondered by the cupboard under the stairs she wanted to hex someone. They had only brought some of their things, after all Gran had quite a lot of things already. Since she was away most of the year, Lily hadn't had much packing to do; A few things that she threw out and some muggle clothing that she tried on to see if they still fit. She did have quite a lot of books; she had packed them into one of her pouches when her father had worried that they would weigh too much.

It took time to settle into the new house, although Lily had been coming here to visit since she was a young child, it still seemed strange to be living here full time. Lily also had to keep the fact that she was a witch secret here, her parents had never told her Gran, and she had been forbidden too. Petunia seemed to take delight in taunting her about it.

It took some time but Lily talked her parents into signing some forms. She had procured the forms to allow her to be her own Magical Guardian. If her parents died the forms would also emancipate her. Now that she was 15 she could make some decisions in the magical world. She didn't trust Dumbledore and wanted him to have no say over her life.

She had also registered, with the Ministry, that she was now living with someone that didn't know about the magical world. Any correspondence would be sent through the muggle mail, unless she broke the law, or an emergency occurred. She had used magic to pack so knew that she was clean of the trace, so didn't expect any mail.

Petunia came into Lily's room and started by asking, "What are you reading now? It better not be one of those abnormal books, or I'm telling Mom and Dad."

"I am rereading Oliver Twist. I am allowed to read school books just as long as I am in here or away from the house."

"I don't know why."

"Was there something you wanted Petunia."

"Mom wants you."

It hurt Lily to look but she was having problems deciding what to do about Petunia. She touched her wand and quietly said, "Legumens." It was worse than she could have ever thought or suspected. Her sister wasn't just upset that Lily was a witch; Petunia truly wanted her dead, mostly because she herself wasn't one. It got worse; her sister was not a nice person. She had done a great job of pretending, but in reality she had done quite a few illegal and many immoral things.

Petunia had even been planning on drugging Lily this summer to get her in trouble with their parents. Fortunately, her plan had involved getting the drugs from Vernon. Petunia hadn't yet found any drug dealers here, although she was rapidly running out of her favorite pills so was frantically looking. Lily felt like both crying and vomiting after what she had saw, and she had only scratched the surface.

"I guess that I need to go see what Mom wants then," she said to give herself time away from her sister. That night she cast wards on her room, Petunia would never again go inside.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

That afternoon Lily walked into the woods, it had taken time to lose Petunia trailing her. She threw out some bird seed and then sat quietly and waited. Finally a lone squirrel came out and Lily cast on it. It now showed up on the magical map that she had made. She was testing a spell and decided to use squirrels first. She spent some time flying around and then wondered home.

Lily was sitting in her room looking at her map, it now had many dots. The spell was supposed to infect others, in this case other squirrels, with the original spell plus a spell bound to that one. The original spell allowed the casting to act as a virus, infecting any other squirrel that came into contact with any other infected squirrel. The other spell could be anything, but in this case a spell of magical location. The woods seemed to hold a lot more squirrels then she thought they would. She had decided to call it the Spell Virus.

She was slowly going through the items from the Room of Requirements, and she was stuck on a trunk. At first it seemed normal and then she realized that it was highly magical. About half the trunks she had found were both locked and had no key. She had been lucky to find some rail road spikes near her old home, the metal made passable keys. She finally had to go down for lunch, so left her new project.

Lily observed that the trunk had two areas of extra magic. The first started about five inches to the left of the lock and went to the corner. The second area mirrored the first but on the right side. She finally decided to try opening it without touching the areas. She cast a spell and made a key. She had taken the trunk to the woods, just in case. She hid behind a tree and used a spell to unlock the trunk, and then open it.

"&Why won't this thing go away&"

"&Sorry, I will move now&"

"&A Speaker&"

She chatted up the snake for a few more minutes. When reading the books she had always known where Harry got the ability to speak to snakes, she had always been able to do it. Although when she was a very young child she had been scared of snakes so had avoided them. When she was five she had been in a pet store with her mother and heard them. Her mother thought that she was pretending, but told her to quit.

She had never told anyone. When she had met Sev she had asked if the fairy tales were true and could people talk to animals. He had explained about the ability and how it was considered a sign of darkness. She had kept it a secret, although sometimes it was exceptionally hard.

Some of the things that snakes said about humans were funny, and it took all she could do not to laugh. One of the Slytherin students, a sixth year when she was in first year, had a snake that he took everywhere. The snake gave amusing commentary throughout the day. Lily knew that if she was in all his classes she would be in lots of trouble for laughing.

She went back to the trunk. She decided that the security would have been better if written instructions hadn't of been left in the first compartment. If you opened the trunk without touching any of the two magic areas then you found an enlarged trunk, enchanted to hold about two times more than normal. If you opened it using your left hand so that you touched the magic then you opened it to a normal trunk. Using the right hand to open it, so touching the right side magic, led to a set of steep stairs.

She examined the items in the first two compartments, finding a few things that she would keep. Finally she tried the steps. They only seemed steep until you started walking on them. They led down to a large room. The first thing she noticed was a table with an envelope upon it. She mostly noticed the table because the envelope had writing that kept flashing on it. It read 'Please read first.' She opened it and started to read.

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts,

If the school was gifted with my trunk then my Will has been read and acted upon. I am the last of my line, and was never able to have children. As you know I have spent my life looking for interesting magic, and items.

Since I am the last of my line I have decided to leave my families' magic to Hogwarts. In the event that you dispose of my trunk without finding this note, then I hope whoever is reading it will enjoy the magic. My father enchanted this trunk, and the instructions are written in one of the books. As you have probably read the instruction manual then I will not go back over that information. If you have not read the manual then another copy is in the drawer, under where you found this letter.

As the manual states the potion room does have more than ample storage. I, however, have added stasis charms to every container inside. This will keep all ingredients fresh. The charms are a special type that my family invented, as long as they are exposed to ambient magic then they are self renewing.

The room next to that, the work room, contains many animals all in suspended animation jars. These jars will keep the inhabitance from ageing until they are released. Some of the jars also shrink the creature. There is a special manual just for that room available in the top drawer to the left of the door.

Most of the rest of the trunk is self evident, for example the library contains books. Although there are spells, on the room, which keep the books in good condition. The storage room has places to store things. The bathroom and kitchen have running water. The chairs are just chairs.

The last thing I leave you is the information on what is in the study. If you will notice they look like pensive memories. Since pensive are very rare, you might not know this. There is a pensive; it's the large stone bowl looking item. The instructions are in the drawer underneath. There is a memory that is labeled "Please see first" and it will explain everything about the room, and how to get the knowledge.

Please enjoy my last bequeath. While I would like some of the information shared, I am fully aware that some of it shouldn't be. I only hope that whoever reads this will make the best decision. One last further note, if you do share the information please don't mention my family. The Ministry does not like old family magic shared with the public. Pretend that you either invented it, or found it.

Sincerely,

Michael Gabriel Moon

Lily was floored, Hermione had said that she would find a few items that would make the whole ordeal worth it, but had never mentioned anything this good. As much as she wanted to explore she decided to take it home and do it in her room.

When she got home she met Petunia who was on her way out.

"I am going to a party with some friends. Unlike you I can easily make friends, and don't need freaks."

"Have a good time."

Lily ate dinner and spent the evening talking to her Gran. She had always adored the woman. She did keep wondering how by the time Harry was born that her parents and her Gran would be dead. She would try her best to figure out what to do.

The next morning they were awoke by the police. It seems that Petunia had gone to a party in an abandoned building in London. The official story was that the building fell down, due to all the loud music being played. Lily didn't believe it for a minute. Petunia and everyone else that went were killed when the building fell.

Petunia had told her parents that she was going to sleep over at a new friend's house. They had even received a call from someone they thought was the Mom in charge. The police did tell them that a lot of alcohol and drugs were found, and that the party had been well advertised using flyers. It also seemed that the group had managed to somehow create a laser image above the building. Lily knew at that moment that it was Death Eaters.

Lily was both sad and glad that Petunia was dead. She was glad because her only sister had died without Lily having to do it, and that she would never ever hurt a child. She was sad because Petunia was her sister and she could remember what it was like to be close to her. She wondered how changing the one thing had spiraled so far.


	7. Chapter 7

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

The next week was a blur, as her parents prepared for the funeral. Petunia had gone to the party with about seven different kids from the neighborhood, so lots of people were mourning. Lily had checked; it had been a Death Eater raid. No one was sure why, except that the Death Eaters liked to kill muggles. The funeral was depressing; she had written Sev about Petunia's death. Even though they were no longer friends it still hurt that he hadn't come.

Lily had reread all the books that Hermione had sent. It occurred to her that she wanted to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. After rereading the books she realized that all the items in the Room of Requirements had been destroyed, so Hermione would only know about the items that she had personally seen, or later been told about.

She started casting spells on all the items she was selling, and then on all the items she was keeping. She found a few items that would need to either be disenchanted or destroyed. The trunk had several items like that. Last she found that the pensive was a Horcrux.

She realized that it was a perfect Horcrux. If she hadn't of been scared about being late she would have immediately played a memory. She assumed that the memories were real, so that the person would have a good reason to use the pensive until the Horcrux could possess them. She went back to her idea on destroying Horcrux.

She finally cast a spell she created on the pensive Horcrux; her map now showed that it was one of two. She finally managed to find the other one. It was a very pretty bracelet sitting on a table in an abandoned building. She carefully took it, and flew home.

She was finally on the train to Hogwarts; her parents had spent quite a lot of time telling her to be careful. She was glad to be away. She had a whole notebook of new pranks to play, and thought that she might have a way to get rid of the multiple Horcrux. But to do that she needed someplace very private to cast some spells. She had made plans to use the Basilisk Chamber, since it should be well below the wards.

It seems that Alice and Frank had spent a lot of time writing to each other and were now dating. Lily was very happy for them.

Lily was in the bathroom changing when she cast a spell upon herself. She then made it a point to walk the length on the train saying hello to people she was friendly with. She was using a version of the Virus Spell, and wanted it to quickly take effect. She even stopped by and spoke to James.

They had come back on a Thursday, and had just one full day of classes that week. She thought that it was actually good for the first years, because it gave them more time to learn their way around.

Saturday morning Lily made it to breakfast very early, after eating she made her way to the fourth floor girls bathroom. Where she took out what looked to be a motorcycle helmet. She doubted that she needed it yet but was scared enough to do the prudent action.

The helmet was a full face one, and she had covered the plastic that protected your eyes with metal. She had then enchanted the helmet with a sonar spell. Since she couldn't see the Basilisk she thought that she would be safer. It also had hearing, comfort, and bubble head charms. She placed it on.

She hissed at the tap and when the sink opened she asked for stairs. She proceeded down to the bottom. She easily found the door and after stopping herself from panicking she checked her items and went through. She made her way to the giant head and spoke the words from the novel. The mouth opened and she could hear the Basilisk ask who was there.

She opened a large jar and released a rooster, who started immediately to crow. She repeated the action with six more roosters. Even with seven roosters it took a few moments for it to die. She carefully listened for more, but didn't hear anything. She finally cast the spell to allow the roosters to shut up. She used a rooster to check to see if the Basilisk's eyes would still harm her. When the rooster was fine she eventually took off her helmet.

She harvested the entire Basilisk; many of its parts were priceless for potion use. She was very glad that she had the trunk, since she needed the extra space. Having the knowledge on how to keep things from going bad was also invaluable. She used the trunk to shower and made it up just in time for dinner.

She cast a spell upon herself before dinner that night. The spell she had attached to the Virus Spell would show a light to anyone with certain types of dark magic on their person, but only to the person with the other spell going. She made a list of everyone who glowed.

She almost had to vomit when she noticed that Severus Snape, now Prince, was one of them. She supposed that it was a way for him to prove that he believed in the pureblood bigoted cause. She was surprised that they gave fifteen year olds the Dark Mark. He was now an enemy, perhaps even one of the people who had killed Petunia.

Using one of the oldest laws of magic, sympathy, she cast her spell. As happens to part so shall happen to the other parts. The circle encompassed an area with a smaller circle attached holding a bracelet. The circle was composed of runes, arithrmancy, arcane symbols, and blood magic. Lily completed it and passed out. She made it back to the dorm just in time to change and go to breakfast.

One week later she cast the spell again, except instead of a bracelet the small circle contained the Diadem of Ravenclaw. She cast many protective charms around both magics; it wouldn't do to cast all this magic and have a rat mess it up.

Weeks passed, both groups had been playing pranks; she could tell that the staff was getting tired of it. Well all of the staff except Dumbledore who seemed to find the pranks amusing.

She made her way down to the Chamber of Secrets to check on her spells. They were very powerful, but would still take a while to finish. She had tied them into the magic of the castle so that all the casting the students do would make them stronger. In fact they were working faster than she had originally anticipated.

She had been slowly exploring the Chamber; she couldn't imagine making this giant of a space just for a Basilisk. It must be guarding something. She finally found the first room, it was full of books. She cast spells to make sure that the room and items were safe and then went to look. She copied all the books and vowed to come back the first chance she got.

It was harder to sneak away this year. She had a lot of studying for OWLs and keeping up with her pranks, also everyone was aware that she was no longer friends with Mr. Prince, so expected her to be around more.

Lily spent lots of time learning every combat spell she could. She was well aware that they were at war, no matter what Dumbledore and the Ministry said. The Room of Requirements helped with the practice of them.

A few weeks before Christmas, she cast a spell on an unsuspecting Death Eater. It now was only a matter of time. Of course the hard part would be killing Voldemort himself. She hoped that by thinning out his ranks of Death Eaters that someone might get in a lucky shot, she had no illusions that she was good enough to kill him. She also carefully cast a spell on a hallway that Dumbledore used to leave his office. It would only affect anyone over the age of one hundred, so it would only affect the Headmaster. Now she would wait.

She did find herself getting closer to James and his friends. They were starting to grow up, and James seemed to be trying to apply himself. The potion professor had taken over making Wolf's Bane for Remus, so that did free up a bit of her time. One day she realized that they had finally finished their animage transformations because they were whispering about it.

The next full moon she used a spell to allow her to see in the dark and flew out and watched them. It was all she could do not to kill Peter. He was both a traitor and a rat. Her form wanted to eat the rat and her other parts wanted to get rid of the traitor.


	8. Chapter 8

I am not blond, nor have I written any books. Please take this as my stating that I do not own Harry Potter.

I do hope that you enjoy my fan fiction.

Christmas was kind of depressing. Her parents tried to act as if nothing was wrong but she could tell that they missed Petunia. She had just stayed in the smallest room. She hadn't wanted to move any of Petunia's things, and she was fine there. She finally made it back to Hogwarts.

Her pensive was no longer a Horcrux, and when she checked that spell had finished. She cast lots of spells and then took the bracelet; it appeared to be gold and ruby, although it could have been fake. She thought it looked good, so kept it, perhaps one day she would wear it. Once she was through figuring out the spells on it she decided to disillusion it and wear it now.

She was sneaking about one night when she realized that she was being followed. She had known that James was trying to figure out where she disappeared to. She tried some spells but couldn't find anyone, so tried her helmet. It worked perfectly, mostly because the cloak made him invisible not intangible. She agreed to go to Hogsmead with him if he would go back.

She found herself dating James. She wasn't sure how it quite happened but he really was cute and even nice. Although she was trying to win the prank war, and hadn't told him that she was the other person doing pranks.

She was in Hogsmead coming out of the Three Broomsticks, with James and a few others, when the Death Eaters attacked. They were using killing curses. The residents and students were mostly using stunning spells, she was using harsher methods. She was killing them. She used nothing dark but reducto to the head still killed, as did ice lance spells.

She could feel James by her side returning spell fire. She could even feel how everyone paused when Voldemort himself showed up. She didn't pause but kept firing. She did not want to fight him but knew that if she died at least he wouldn't be able to hurt her child. She kept fighting Death Eaters, until she killed the one that she was engaged in and found herself facing Voldemort.

She was scared but on an adrenalin high, she kept casting. He was much better than she could ever hope to be. He finally hit her with the killing curse. Time slowed down as she fell, she for a second wondered what it would be like on the other side, if she too would see Kings Cross.

Voldemort had laughed and turned away, but a few people had noticed. Then she blinked and got up. She cast a bone break spell at his spine, followed by a reducto to his head, followed by an ice lance through his heart. She followed that up by casting reducto again.

Dumbledore chose that second to show up, she suspected that he had been waiting for her death, so he could battle Voldemort and appear the hero. Before he could even ask, Severus (Snape) Prince cast the killing curse from less than two feet away directly into his back. Per the spell that she had cast on Prince he then cast the killing curse on himself.

Afterwards she wondered about fate, was Sev fated to kill Dumbledore, or was it just coincidence that he had killed him yet again?

There was mass chaos both Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore were dead. Someone had lived through the killing curse. That someone being a muggleborn sixteen year old made it even bigger news. Lily managed to steal the Elder Wand during all the chaos.

Within the week every Death Eater had died, all by their own hands. Many old pureblood houses were without heirs. It was the start of change.

Lily had spent what seemed an eternity answering questions. She now sported the lightning bolt scar on her face, except hers was to the left of her left eye, halfway between the eye and her hair. She wondered if she too was a Horcrux, but happily knew that the ritual going on in the Chamber would take care of it. Mostly because of public opinion they gave her an Order of Merlin.

After she had finished her last OWL she had been called into the Headmistresses office. Professor McGonagall was now the Headmistress. Dumbledore's portrait wanted to talk to her. He was upset that she had killed Voldemort and the other Death Eaters; he still believed that they could be rehabilitated. He also suspected that she had something to do with the surviving Death Eaters all committing suicide.

McGonagall had sat in and seemed to be infuriated that he would say such things. Lily just laughed at him and said that while Dumbledore was an ex-lover of his Dark Lord, Lily had no such reason to leave the murdering bastard alive. He sputtered, and tried to do the twinkling, she just ignored him.

When she interviewed with the paper the next day she mentioned the meeting. Of course, everyone wanted to know what was discussed. She told them all about being berated by Dumbledore for actually defending herself. When they asked McGonagall she confirmed the whole thing.

Lily continued to invent spells and potions. Most were of her own creation, but some from the trunk.

Her and James did become Head Girl and Head Boy. They eventually married and had four children. The first Harry James Potter, followed by the twins Rose Lillian Potter and Gregory Thomas Potter, and their last child Christopher David Potter. She made a point of making sure that they all grew up in both worlds, in fact they all went to muggle schools until their letter arrived.

Harry met and befriended Hermione at the age of seven. Lily was very happy about it. Hanging out at Harry's house exposed Hermione to a lot of things that she wouldn't normally be exposed to. With James and Sirius around teaching them how to prank, she loosened up. By the time they boarded the express Hermione no longer worshiped authority figures.

Alice and Frank had married. Neville Longbottom was born a little over a year later. They also had two other children, all of who were well loved. Neville was a fixture over at the Potter house and also befriended Hermione. Lily liked to think of them as the golden trio.

She had thought that Peter had become an alright person until he was found in a muggle hotel room. He had tried to obliterate memories from a woman he had raped and robbed, and instead cast the spell on himself until he passed out. Like Lockhart he had destroyed his mind, and would remain in a vegetative state until death.

Sirius Black eventually settled down and married. He even had a few children. His father had been impressed that a muggleborn girl had defeated Voldemort. Sirius eventually became Lord Black, something that he thought would never happen.

After much research Lily finally convinced Remus that the curse would not be passed to his child, and he too married. His wife had been a Hufflepuff student in the year below them. They had two children. Because of all the deaths certain laws were never passed and Remus was able to be a working productive member of society.

Thanks to all of the deaths among the purebloods, laws changed. While it took time eventually by the time Harry was four muggleborns had the same rights as the purebloods. Lord Potter was a leading advocate of the change.

James' parents lived to a ripe old age and then gently passed onto the next great adventure. Lily's Gran had died during her NEWT year, of a stroke and was greatly mourned. Her parents lived at #4 Privet Drive until they too passed of old age.

Professor McGonagall had been so incensed at Dumbledore berating a child that she ordered his portrait to be quiet and only talk when specifically asked a question. She became a great Headmistress. Teachers were fair with everyone and bullying behavior was not tolerated. She brought in new classes including ones that had been canceled by Dumbledore such as the study of the wizarding world, enchanting, and how to create spells.

Under her leadership academic standards rose to unheard of heights. She also disbanded the house quiditch teams and let anyone who could get a team together compete. This eventually led to much better players, and even some teams that had members from all four houses. First, second, and third years had their own league and were encouraged to bring brooms.

Since he had so easily been replaced, by someone who did it much better, Dumbledore fell into obscurity. It was perhaps the thing that he had worked hardest not to happen. He was remembered as someone who captured a Dark Lord; although it did come out that they had been lovers. He was also remembered as someone who let academic standards slide, while he pursued his political ambitions. The law was changed and no one person could hold more than one of his jobs at a time.

Molly Weasley had two children who graduated and promptly left the country. Neither of whom moved back after marriage. Mr. Weasley, thanks to new practices in the ministry of promoting the most qualified, never made it past the grade of Clerk.

Lily had a theory as to how she had survived; she assumed that she had died in the alternative future, because Voldemort hadn't used the killing curse but something else. The descriptions always mentioned the green light when he tried to kill Harry, but nothing about before.

After much study she came to the conclusion that she must have been a descendent of the original maker of the spell. She knew that you could make a spell that couldn't be used on your blood decedents, and assumed that that is what happened. In fact she had made a spell that did nothing to her decedents but did something to everyone else. It was a prank that her and Harry played on James and Sirius.

Lily and James grew old playing with their grandkids and great-grandkids. Eventually they too would pass. Lily was still famous for surviving the killing curse, but unlike Harry she had been older and more able to handle the fame. She was also famous for some of her inventions and potions.

**The End**


End file.
